1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that employs electrophotography, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus provided with a means for protecting an optical head that serves as an exposing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional electrophotographic printers employ an exposing unit, commonly called an LED head. One such printer incorporates a lid pivotally assembled to a body of the printer and a process cartridge detachably installed into the body. The process cartridge includes primarily a photoconductive drum, charging unit, developing unit, and toner cartridge. The lid includes an LED head mounted on the inner surface of the lid. When the lid is completely closed, the light-emitting surface of the LED head is positioned relative to the photoconductive drum so that the LED head can properly illuminate the surface of the photoconductive drum.
The problem with the conventional electrophotographic printers is that when a lid or cover is opened to dismount a process cartridge from the apparatus, the process cartridge can contact an LED head to scratch the light-emitting surface of the LED head. Such inadvertent contact of the process cartridge with the LED head causes adverse effects to print quality.